Digital signal processing (DSP) provides tremendous benefits in manipulating analog information, such as audio, still pictures, and video, that have been converted into digital information. DSP improves the accuracy and reliability of digital communications and is used extensively in numerous applications throughout modern society. DSP operates by clarifying and standardizing the level or states of a digital signal. In so doing, a DSP circuit is able to differentiate between human-made signals, which are ordered, and noise, which is inherently chaotic.
Most digital signal processing functions require digital filters. Digital filters are used for many purposes including reducing noise from corrupted signals, transforming signals in the frequency domain, and changing certain characteristics of a signal to a desired characteristic. Specific applications of digital filters include noise and distortion reduction in cellular phones, multipath cancellation in digital television systems, reducing distortion in digital modems, filtering operations in CD players, GPS systems, and target detection and other forms of military hardware. As can be appreciated, numerous other applications exist in the ever-expanding product lines of consumer electronics.
The consumer electronic industry is always seeking improved algorithms for filter designs. Areas of improvement include faster filtering, lower power consumption, and less chip area. Faster filtering improves processing speeds and lower power translates into less expensive operating costs. Reducing the chip area means more functions can be incorporated into the same chip which is the trend of today's consumer electronics. Less chip area also reduces the overall cost of the chip.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a filter design with increased speed, lower power, and reduced chip area. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.